


Halfway

by SummerNap



Series: Bucky Moments [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mention of Bucky's experiences in the Hydra lab
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNap/pseuds/SummerNap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从九头蛇基地走回美军营地的半路上，逃出生天的士兵们停下来休整。在晨光中的照耀下，巴基终于接受了昨晚上发生的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halfway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320259) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 



巴基慢慢清醒过来，意识到自己脸颊上沾着泥土，人正躺在草地上。

他觉得宿醉得要死了，但他应该没喝酒。刚醒过来的几秒钟里，他感到奇异的轻松：只是一个躺在草地上的普通人。但随后，阳光从头顶上透过树枝间的缝隙照下来，记忆就像潮水一样冲刷着他：詹姆斯•巴恩斯。巴基。布鲁克林。史蒂夫。军队，九头蛇基地。关着所有人的牢房。实验室。

他闭上眼睛，自己的过去便一幕幕闪现。他在手术台上不停尖叫，一直到最后，再也找不到任何可以倚靠的东西，被逼到濒临人类承受极限的边缘。隐隐约约，他听到了鸟儿的唧唧喳喳声。

他有没有越过那条火焰之河？史蒂夫——那个最终证明就是美国的队长的家伙——他有没有？

巴基慢慢抬起头来，接着他就听到了旁边的史蒂夫叫了他的名字：“巴基！”

巴基坐起来，眨了眨眼，直直看着他。是史蒂夫，他在美国队长演出服外面套着件皮夹克，头上带着个蓝头盔，转头的时候晃悠在脸颊两边的带子还会打到他的脸上，这让他看上去就像只欢快的巴塞特猎犬。这个史蒂夫就是他昨晚脑子发烧了看到的那个史蒂夫，宽阔的肩膀，背上还扛着块盾牌。

“巴基，你还好吗？”跪在他旁边的史蒂夫忧心忡忡地又问了一遍。“你昏过去了一会儿。好多人都是，但我觉得你们需要好好休息一下。我们剩下这些清醒的人就在旁边守夜。”

这时一缕微风轻轻拂过巴基的脸颊，让他发觉自己脸上有道伤口，隐隐刺痛。他四下看了看，发现他们在林木间被同盟军士兵围着，后者操着不同的语言相互交流，坐在地上，帮彼此处理伤口。他们的所在之地是某个森林，但树木稀疏，土地光秃秃的。天色看着将近中午了。

他又转回头去看着史蒂夫。他不是脑子烧昏了在发梦，这个人是真的史蒂夫，他的朋友，他现在把头盔从头上拿了下来，汗津津的头发一缕缕垂到额头上。毫无疑问，美国队长当然就是史蒂夫：那嘴唇，那鼻子，还有那长长的睫毛。他想起昨晚上那双手是怎么解开牢牢绑着他的皮带的。那也是史蒂夫的手。

“是，我挺好的，”巴基说，“合同工，哈？”

史蒂夫笑了，他控制着嘴角努力往下垂了垂，因为他不想让自己显得过分洋洋得意。然后他又抬头扫视了一遍四周。“我们必须得继续出发了。我希望下午我们能回到基地。如果我们一刻不停地走，应该再过六个小时就能到了。”

巴基深吸一口气。“当然，”他说，“小菜一碟。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢舜子青太太的beta，有人校对真是太幸福了❤


End file.
